


with you by my side

by skybrushes



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, continuing the trend of callum initiating contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybrushes/pseuds/skybrushes
Summary: “Go to sleep, Ben.” Callum said gently, slightly squeezing his hand.“I’m fine, I want to talk.” A yawn escaped his mouth, betraying him.“We have all the time in the world to talk, I promise.”-callum visits ben in the hospital. (basically ballum being cute & soft)





	with you by my side

The creak of the door opening echoed throughout the room, overpowering the low beeping of the monitors.

Ben shifted his body towards the sound and despite his bleary vision, there was no mistaking the tall, awkward man shuffling in.

“Callum?” Ben put his glasses on, as his heartbeat started to quicken due to the mere existence of Callum Highway.

“Ben.” Callum’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Ben.” He repeated, and this time, his voice held a mixture of content and relief, as a wide grin danced its way on his face.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy to see me.”

“You did almost _die_.”

“And you saved my life. Thank you.”

“Sonia was the one who did the saving.”

“She wouldn’t have a life to save if you weren’t there getting me through it. Army training came in handy, didn’t it? Guess I should repay them; do they sell pins or something?”

“Glasses.” Callum interrupted Ben’s rambling and gestured towards his face. “Never seen you in ‘em before.”

“I know you won't be able to resist me if I wear them around you.” Callum rolled his eyes at the comment. “You do know you can come in and sit down? Can’t have my hero loitering in the corridor.”

“Oh, yeah.” Callum frantically made his way over to the chair next to Ben’s bed, closing the door behind him. Up close, Ben could analyse Callum’s face in detail - the darkness set under his eyes, hair messy and tousled (although, Ben quite liked it), his face hollower, and the usual lightness not apparent in his eyes.

“How ya been?”

“You’re the one who’s been shot and you’re asking me_ how I am_?” Amusement underlined Callum’s question.

“You’ve been through a lot too, Cal. Whitney calling the wedding off, she was close to telling everyone why, you were there when Hunter was waving his gun around, you saw and cared for someone who got shot. So, yeah I am going to ask you how you are.” Any sarcasm or humour had been stripped from his words, instead they rung with sincerity.

“I didn’t see someone get shot. I saw _you_ get shot.” Callum edged his own hand towards Ben’s, wrapping his long fingers delicately around Ben’s fingers into a comfortable curl. The fluttery feeling began at Ben’s fingertips and coursed its way up his arm, trying to rapidly beat the blood flow to his chest before descending and settling in his stomach. It was ridiculous how one little touch from Callum caused this reaction from Ben but he _liked_ it. _He liked him_.

“I’m getting by. Not really seen Whit since. Not really seen anyone.”

“Well, once I’m out of here and on the road to recovery, I’m booking you and Jay for a night out.” Callum’s smile was light, reaching his eyes, as he nodded his head and relaxed into the chair.

“Where is everyone?” Callum inquired.

“Jay’s gone to get some proper food, I had to tell Mum to go home and get some decent sleep, Lo’s looking after Lexi, and after knowing that his son’s alive, my dad decided to leave pretty much straight after.”

“Daddy Lion.” Callum murmured. Confusion was evident on Ben’s face as Callum carried on. “I remembered that story you were telling, about the girl and the lion. It was about you and your dad?” Ben inclined his head, shocked that Callum had remembered the story.

“At least you can finish the story now. I would have probably ruined it and ended up adding a spaceship in there.”

“If a unicorn is the captain of the ship, she’ll love it.” Callum chuckled, his body shaking, as he focused on their fingers, gently rubbing the palm of Ben’s hand.

“Maybe we could finish the story together?”

“I’d like that.” Callum answered honestly. The corners of Ben’s lips tugged up as he saw that same small smile reflected on Callum’s face. For the first time, Ben could envision the two of them together, no uncertainties, just them basking in the simplicities and the complexities, for their journey would not be picture perfect, but Ben didn't care - as long as Callum was by his side. 

A moment had passed, neither dropping their smiles, when suddenly, a surge of fatigue overcame Ben as he fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to savour this time he had with Callum.

“Go to sleep, Ben.” Callum said gently, slightly squeezing his hand.

“I’m fine, I want to talk.” A yawn escaped his mouth, betraying him.

“We have all the time in the world to talk, I promise.” Callum untwined their fingers, Ben hating how much he missed the presence of the touch. But, Callum had instead leaned forward and ran his fingers through Ben’s hair, the delicate strokes reminiscent of the last moments they had shared together.

“You’ve got a thing for my hair, haven’t ya?” Ben stated drowsily. He let his eyes close, only for a minute, just to rest them.

“Yeah.” Callum replied but his voice sounded distant, as Ben fleeted in and out of consciousness. The chair scraped back, and Callum’s fingers skimmed to the side of Ben’s face as soft lips pressed against his forehead, flooding him with warmth; the touch was firm - a contrast to Callum’s usual gentle nature - and Ben was sure that the kiss would leave a lingering imprint for days.

Surprisingly, the kiss had lulled Ben further into sleep, a blanket of comfort, and the last thing he had remembered was Callum’s damp cheek resting against Ben's forehead, his hand cradling the side of Ben's face, fingertips caressing his chin, as Callum whispered:

** _“I can’t lose you, too." _ **

**Author's Note:**

> i just want a forehead kiss, is that too much to ask?


End file.
